


"Hey beautiful."

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meaningful flowers <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey beautiful."

Clarke had her back to the shop door, arranging the newest delivery of flowers.  
As soon as she heard the bell above the door ring though she turned around sharpish.

She took in the sight of a young brunette girl enter awkwardly, offering Clarke a quick smile.  
Clarke was returned a smile before making her way over to the girl.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' for?" 

The girl seemed nervous, glancing at Clarke before lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Um, flowers?" 

Clarke grinned at the girl, "What kind?"

"I'm not sure...I want them to mean something." 

"Tell me who they're for, what you want them to mean and I'll make it happen."

Clarke watched the girl's eyes as she thought, using this time to check her out.

She had wavy brunette hair, a killer jawline, forest green eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. 

Finally, the girl spoke.  
"So..I've liked this girl for a while now but I've been too shy to approach her.  
She works in a shop across the road from me and is really beautiful. I want the flowers to mean something like, how beautiful she is, how amazing her smile is, how pretty shade of sky blue her eyes are." 

Blushing as she watched Clarke analyse this information, she waited.  
Clarke grabbed a little card off her counter, "Okay I think I have it. What's your name?" 

"Lexa."  
After scribbling her name onto the card, she looked up and met Lexa's gaze.

"What you're doing sounds super sweet, I'm sure she'll be really happy."

Lexa couldn't hide her smile at this, murming a thankyou before following Clarke as she started to gather flowers.  
As they walked around the cosy, sweet smellin' shop, Clarke vividly described what each flower she added to the bouquet meant.

When she was satisfied with the bouquet, she handed it to Lexa and hopped behind the counter.  
After Lexa had paid, she lingered for a little so Clarke decided to try make conversation.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Very." Lexa admitted.

"Hey listen, I don't even know you yet I think you're pretty cool - she'll think you're super cute and if she doesn't...It's atleast worth a shot right?" Clarke told her, attempting to calm her nerves and possibly give her a confidence boost.

"I don't even know what Ima say though..." Lexa trailed off, biting her lip.

Clarke watched her do so before swallowing and making eye contact again, "Okay best thing to do is act confident - start confident. Just walk in there and be like, hey beautiful."

Lexa managed to laugh at this, "Doesn't that kinda let off an arrogant vibe though?" 

"Mhm..Nah not once you give her the flowers and explain what you wanted to say through them." Clarke replied.

This seemed to settle the mental debate Lexa was clearly having rn and she smiled at Clarke before rushing out of the shop.

Clarke shook her head grinning at how adorable that girl was, although thinking it was slightly rude that she didn't thank her.

She hadn't even moved her eyes off the door yet when it swung open, Lexa walked in - a sheepish expression on her face, her piercing green eyes looking into hers.

"Hey beautiful." 

Clarke couldn't stop the 'amazing' smile that spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> AU : 'I got advice about flowers before buying some off you, turns out the girl i was describing is you.'
> 
> Short but sweet ;)


End file.
